mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirandello Kruger (chapter)
Overview "Pirandello Kruger" is the sixth chapter in Mirror's Edge. Synopsis Following the chapter New Eden, Faith moves on to try and locate Jacknife in order to find out what information he has on the unknown assassin of Robert Pope. Faith tracks Jacknife to a disclosed part of the subway rail. Jumping down and surprising him with a punch to the face, she holds him against a concrete pillar and demands any knowledge of the ambush that happened at the New Eden Mall. Accusing him of trying to kill her, Jacknife responds "If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself." Claiming to not know anything, Jacknife tells Faith that she needs to watch who she hangs around with. He then slips away on reason of needing to be somewhere. Seeing a sign nearby of the security firm Pirandello Kruger, she asks Mercury to run a search on them. After seeing the logo from Travis Burfield's office and several other locations she's been, Faith decides to follow the lead and investigate their dock facility nearby. Arriving at a nearby building close to the docks, Faith deals with snipers on the roof and zip-lines her way onto the premise. She breaks into the loading area and gains access to the compound. Faith encounters resistant from the PK security forces aware of her presence in the building. Fighting her way deeper and deeper in, working her way around the secure offices of the security firm, Faith gets to the factory area and gets to the ground level of the building. She surveys the room with no viable exit in sight. A lone cargo elevator is the only device that seems to work, so Faith activates the switch. Surprisingly, the elevator reveals a secret path on the bottom that leads to a strange network of white walled hallways. No choice but to follow where they lead, Faith continues until she reaches another elevator lift. Arriving in a large room with heavy security doors and computer monitors lining the wall, she begins to wonder where she has ended up. A terminal input nearby peaks Faith's interests, so she types in "Project Icarus" to see what comes up. The screens suddenly fill up with all of the Runner profiles that are working for Drake and Mercury, including herself. Shocked about the realization that the Project is about eliminating the existing Runner threat, Faith see's the Masked Runner on a video feed in what seems like the harbor. The steel shutters next to her roll up to reveal a massive training ground, similiar to what a Runner would use. Merc interrupts Faith to tell her that the City Protection Force know she's there. Behind her, two masked figures (Pursuit cop) step out of the elevator, intent on capturing or killing Faith. Bolting onto the training ground in an attempt to lose her new pursers, she realizes the Pursuit Cops are just as agile as herself. Narrowly evading capture, the nearby scaffolding reveals an exit. Running through the halls and onto an elevator towards the upper levels, Faith finds herself on the roofs of the city again. Police forces and pursuit cops not far behind, she follows Mercs advice to take the train. Zip-lining herself onto a passing subway line, Faith loses her pursuers. Merc tells her that he will attempt to warn the other Runners of this new threat. The assassin still on her mind, Faith vows to get him. See Also *Gabriel Kruger *Pirandello Kruger Category:Chapter